The present invention relates generally to support brackets, and more particularly, to a bracket assembly which is securely mounted to a wall panel for attaching a pedestal or the like thereto.
In conventional wall panel systems, support panels and/or pedestals are mounted to a desired vertical member of a wall panel system to support the wall panels and provide a mounting surface for worksurfaces or the like. The support panels and pedestals are generally mounted to the vertical members by a support bracket which is secured to the vertical member by placing downwardly extending hooks thereof into a plurality of oversized slots formed in the vertical member. Since the slots are larger than the hooks, the support bracket tends to be loosely attached to the vertical member and is moveable in an upward and lateral direction.